The Thunder Rolls
by Star-Filled-Night
Summary: Inu Yasha is mated to Kagome. Inu Yasha's sleeping with Kikyo. Kagome's pregnant and she just fund out about her mate. Songfic to THE THUNDER ROLLS.
1. Cause

**The Thunder Rolls**

_Three thirty in the morning  
Not a soul insight  
The city's lookin' like a ghost town  
On a moonless summer night  
Raindrops on the windshield  
There's a storm moving in  
He's headin' back from somewhere  
That he never should have been  
And the thunder rolls  
And the thunder rolls _

Inu Yasha pulled the covers over the sleeping woman on the bed. He reached over and grabbed Tesiga and his haori. Thunder was herd in the distance and rain started falling. The woman on the bed turned and looked over at him.

"When will I see you again?"

"Soon koi, I promise. I have to go now." With that he turned to leave.

"Inu Yasha."

"Hai?"

"I love you." A faint smile crossed his lips.

"I love you to, Kikyo."

_Every light is burnin'  
In a house across town  
She's pacin' by the telephone  
In her faded flannel gown  
Askin' for miracle  
Hopin' she's not right  
Prayin' it's the weather  
That's kept him out all night  
And the thunder rolls  
And the thunder rolls_

Kagome sat by the window with a ceresin lamp she had brought with her last time she came back. She had put Shippo to bed six hours ago and Inu Yasha still wasn't back yet. She got up and walked around the small hut she and Inu Yasha had shared since the defeat of Naraku about two years ago. They where mates now, and Kagome was carrying there first pup. She had been planning on telling him when he got back from yet another training mission, but he was, as always, incredibly late. Lighting flashed out side and the rain started to come down harder.

_The thunder rolls  
And the lightnin' strikes  
Another love grows cold  
On a sleepless night  
As the storm blows on  
Out of control  
Deep in her heart  
The thunder rolls _

She's waitin' by the window  
When he pulls into the drive  
She rushes out to hold him  
Thankful he's alive  
But on the wind and rain  
A strange new perfume blows  
And the lightnin' flashes in her eyes  
And he knows that she knows  
And the thunder rolls  
And the thunder rolls

Inu Yasha walked up to the hut soaking wet. Kagome ran out to him wrapping her arms around his waist and burring her head in his shoulder.

"Inu Yasha, I was worried about you. You took longer to get home this time."

"I'm sorry, koi. I was detained."

"Your home now, that's all that matters."

Then a strange smell hit her nose. It was the vanilla perfume she had given Kikyo.

"Was this detainment Kikyo?"

"What?"

"You smell like the perfume I gave her for birthday last month."

"Kagome I don't know what you're talking about."

"You've been seeing Kikyo again haven't you?"

"Kagome, what dose it matter? You bear my mark. My heart resides with you."

"It maters because we're mates. It's called loyalty."

Inu Yasha turned away.

"Feh. What ever, I'm tired. I'm going to bed."

"Inu Yasha."

"What?"

Kagome had a sad hurt look on her face.

"Yeah, I was and still am seeing Kikyo! What's it to you? You should probably take a hint!"

Kagome looked like she had been slapped.

"Kagome. No, I didn't mean that."

Kagome just bushed past him and ran into the hut.

_The thunder rolls  
And the lightnin' strikes  
Another love grows cold  
On a sleepless night  
As the storm blows on  
Out of control  
Deep in her heart  
The thunder rolls _

She runs back down the hallway  
To the bedroom door  
She reaches for the pistol  
Kept in the dresser drawer  
Tells the lady in the mirror  
He won't do this again  
Cause tonight will be the last time  
She'll wonder where he's been

Inu Yasha fallowed her into the bed room.

"Kagome, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. Please."

"Inu Yasha," She said turning around. "You where a father. I'm pregnant"

With that she aimed the pistole at his cheast.

"Kagome!" Inu Yasha yelled running forward.

_The thunder rolls  
And the lightnin' strikes  
Another love grows cold  
On a sleepless night  
As the storm blows on  
Out of control  
Deep in her heart  
The thunder rolls_

Through out the village a single gun shot was herd.

* * *

Song: The Thunder Rolls

Artist: Garth Brooks

* * *


	2. Effect

As the gun shot rang out Inuyasha fell back wards and lay motionless. Kagome stood there with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Youbo!" Shippo cried from his bed room.

"Just a minuet, baby." She said. She walked over to Inuyasha and whispered in his ear.

"Get up; you're not dead baka yaro. The gun's full of blanks." With that she walked out the door to comfort her adopted son.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Youbo, what was that noise?"

"It's nothing, dear, go back to sleep." Kagome said pushing Shippo back down on his bed and pulling the covers up over him.

"Youbo are you ok? You look upset."

"And you look sleepy, go back to bed." Kagome chuckled ruffling his hair.

"Yes Youbo." Shippo said turning over and immediately falling asleep. Kagome stood and left the room only to run into Inuyasha.

"Kagome… I…"

"I don't want to hear it Inuyasha. Just go away, go back to Kikyo."

Inuyasha grabbed her arm and turned her around.

"I don't want to go back to Kikyo. I love you."

"Yeah? Well you have a great way of showing it."

"Kagome."

"Just stop, just go away and stop." Kagome said as tears stared to fall down her cheeks again.

'Gods I never wanted this to happen. She's right, I am an idiot.' He pulled her to him, whispered something in her ear, kissed her forehead, and ran out the door. She started to cry harder.

He had said:

"I never wanted to hurt you. I'm sorry."

- - - - - - - - - - -

3 Months Later

**- - - - - - - - - - -**

"Youbo when's Youfucoming back?" Shippo asked as he helped Kagome cook dinner.

"I don't know baby. He mite not."

"But he has to! What about you and me and the baby!" Shippo asked.

"Shippo sweetheart, Inuyasha's heart is always being pulled toward Kikyo. And if that's where he'll be happiest we have to let him go."

"But he chose her over us? He chose a clay pot over his family?" Shippo asked as tears started to roll down his face, "Youbo I want Youfu to come home. I want him to come back."

"Shippo…" Kagome said kneeling down and hugging him, "It'll be ok baby, I promise. No more tears, OK?"

"Yes ma'am." He said sniffing.

"That's my boy, now come on; Sango and Miroku are coming over for dinner."

"Yes Youbo."

- - - - - - -- - - - - -

"Kagome!" Sango cried hugging Kagome awkwardly because of the way her stomach was starting to bulge (Keep in mind Demon pregnancies don't take as long as human. Kagome in about 3months, give or take, she will be pregnant 5 months not 9), "You're looking… pregnant."

"Jee, thanks."

"I'm only playing."

"I know."

"Hello Kagome." Miroku said kissing her cheek.

"So where's Shippo?"

"I'm in here. The table's set Youbo."

"Arigoto."

"You're welcome."

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Inuyasha sat outside the window looking at the family he once had.

'Wow Kagome's getting big. Too big for just one pup.' A sad smile crossed his lips 'Even if I can't go back I can watch over them. I always will.'

- - - - - - - - - - -

2 Months Later

- - - - - - - - - - -

Kagome stopped on her way back from the hot springs due to a sharp pain that shot through her. She shook it off as nothing and continued on her way. When she got to the house she was all but doubled over in pain.

"Shippo can you go get Keade or Sango for me?"

"Hai. Youbo what's wrong?"

"Nothing hon. just go get them please."

"Yes ma'am." As Shippo was headed towards the village Inuyasha appeared in front of him.

"Go back and stay with your mother."

"But Youfu, she…"

"I know what she said but just stay with her." Inuyasha said running off to Keade's hut.

- - - - - - - - - -

Sango and Miroku where visiting with the old priestess when Inuyasha burst in.

"Inuyasha, what be the matter with ye?" Keade asked seeing the look on his face.

"Kagome's in labor and she needs you guy."

"Nani!" Sango yelled jumping to her feet.

"Come on let's go." Miroku said helping Keade up.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

After what seemed like an eternity Keade emerged. Inuyasha looked over at her with nothing but concern in his eyes.

"They are all fine. And she be asking for ye, Inuyasha."

Sango held the bamboo mat open for him as he walked through then disappeared on the other side. He walked up to Kagome who was holding two bundles of blankets. She looked exhausted, happy yet completely exhausted. Inuyasha walked over and sat down beside her. Kagome handed him one of the bundles and he got his first look at his pups. They looked exactly like him with thick white hair, doggie ears, and amber eyes; but they had there mothers features.

"Inuyasha, I can't raise three kids on my own, and I don't want to fight anymore. Shippo and I both want you to come home. Please?" Kagome said. A few tears unwillingly escaped his eyes.

'There are such things as second chances.' "Kagome I've wanted to come back for ever and if you'll have me I would come back in a heart beat."

Kagome smiled up at him, "Okaerinasai."

* * *

Youbo: Adoptive Mother

Youfu: Adoptive Father

Okaerinasai: Welcome Home


End file.
